Trans-species Transformation
years ago.|Mako: Island of Secrets: Season 3: Episode 07: Turning The Tide}} Trans-species Transformation was a sub-branch of transformation magic in which one organism is transformed into something of a different species. Nature Trans-species Transfiguration is one of the most difficult sub-branches of Transfiguration, the only noted sub-branch to be more difficult is human Transfiguration. It is probable that Cross-Species Switches are an example of Trans-species Transformation, due to the similarity in their names. If this is so, then Transforming Spells must be adapted to perform Trans-species Transformation . Moon Pools are special, sentient supernatural pools with the power to transform humans into merpeople when the Full Moon passess over. During a Lunar Eclipse, any merpeople that once were humans is in the Moon Pool during the event, they will lose their tails and powers by 12 hours. After this period, they will be a mermaid or merman once again. At every fifty years another planetary alignment takes place. If a mermaid or merman that once were humans is in the Moon Pool during this event, they will lose their tails and all of their powers, returning to be a human once again. It is unknown if they can turn into merpeople again by jumping into the Moon Pool. The Fifty Moons Potion is a potion which has to be used on merpeople in the Moon Pool, during the Full Moon and the merpeople could use it to extract another's powers. However, just the Moon of Fifty Years, it affects only merpeople that once were humans. Merpeople born in the sea are immune to the Moon of Fifty Years or the Fifty Moons Potion, as they can't be deprived of their tails or powers anyway. is deprived of her and all of her magical abilities as a mermaid permanently by the Cold Dragon Fire of the Water Dragon, returning to be a human once again.]] The Water Dragon has the power to breathe Cold Dragon Fire, which will make merpeople (or at least mermaids) lose their tails and powers upon impact, turning them into land people. The effect is permanent and irreversible. One of merperson's most notable feats of magic is to cast a powerful Northern spell to seal a merpeople's true form and all abilities, disguising them as a human all the time. This spell can be broken if a merperson is in any Moon Pool when the Full Moon is up, restoring their true form and all of their powers. However, even broken, the spell continues to function similarly to the Legs Spell. History The Chinese Mermaid was a member of the Eastern Pod centuries ago. She fell in love with a land boy, but their relationship was discovered by another pod. Wishing to punish the mermaid and her entire pod for letting it happen, the other pod changed the human into a Water Dragon whose only wish was to destroy the mermaids. His loved one found or created a magic bracelet and she used it to change him back into a human. The periodical Transfiguration Today provided some information on this branch of magic, as Albus Dumbledore submitted a paper on it to the periodical. The first people known to become mermaids were Gracie, Louise and Julia, all of whom were transformed at Mako Island in 1955. During the Moon of Fifty Years at the Moon Pool of Mako Island, Gracie, Louise Chatham and Julia were deprived of their tails and all of their powers permanently in 1957, returning to be human beings once again. Decades later, Isabella Hartley transformed into a mermaid in late 1990s, in the Sea Caves of Ireland. After briefly fleeing the Northern Pod, Nerissa, the most powerful Northern mermaid, headed to Australia, and later, using her powerful magic, Nerissa cast a spell on her son Zac that prevented him from transforming when he touched water. However, she knew that her son had a special connection with Mako Island and that he would one day learn the truth of his true origins for not even an enchantment from her could change who he really is. When Nerissa went to face Aurora alone, she got cast under a spell that turned her into a Water Dragon that had the ability to take away merpeople's tails and powers with its Cold Dragon fire breath. Having lost all sense of herself, Nerissa was sent to destroy the entire Eastern Pod while she was the dragon, depriving the mermaids of their tails and powers. Now humans, they were forced to flee to the mainland of China, and eventually the pod split. After the Eastern Pod was defeated, she was put in a deep sleep. In 2006, Cleo, Emma, Rikki became mermaids at Mako Island. During the , Cleo, Emma, and Rikki let the moon drew away their tails and powers, having lost them only for twelve hours, not forever, thus returning to be mermaids once again after this period. In 2007, Charlotte Watsford became a mermaid in the same place. Briefly after, Charlotte lost her tail and powers in the same way as her grandmother Gracie fifty years ago. The metamorphosis at the Moon Pool of Mako Island helped Zac Blakely regain his tail after his mother Nerissa put a spell on him to make him unable to grow a tail in early 2010s. In mid 2010s, during Zac's the seventh moon cycle ever since his mother's spell was broken, Mimmi and Ondina attempt to use the Fifty Moons Potion at the Moon Pool of Mako Island on Zac to remove his powers, but it was interrupted by Evie McLaren, who arrived to rescue, also resulted in Evie getting a tail and powers. However, as Zac was never really a human to begin with, he was unaffected by the Fifty Moons Potion. During one of Nerissa's recent encounters after the spell on her started to break, Evie fell victim to its power draining fire breath. One month later, during the next Full Moon, Mimmi broke Aurora's curse held on Nerissa with a Jiao Long Bracelet, the same the Chinese Mermaid used on her lover centuries ago, setting Nerissa free. It is speculated that once the spell was broken, what happened to the Eastern Pod and Evie might have been reversed. Examples *First year students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry transform things and animals into birds. *Third year students turn things and animals into rabbits. *Fourth year students transform guinea fowl into guinea pigs. *Duellists transform opponents into ducks, fish, geese and worms frequently. See also *Animagus *Human Transfiguration *Transfiguration *Untransfiguration *Metamorphosis Appearances * * * * * * * * * Notes and references es:Transformación entre especies pt-br:Transformação interespécies pl:Transformacja międzygatunkowa Category:Trans-species Transformations